The present invention relates to a process for repairing defects, and more particularly to a process for repairing defects of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFTLCD).
Along with the producing technology development, the liquid crystal display has been become a widely used display device. The working principle of the liquid crystal display is based on the phenomenon that the alignment condition of liquid crystal molecules is changed by applying an electrical field to change the path of light passing through the liquid crystal molecules and the display effect of changing in light and shade is further achieved.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a unit circuit block of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display according to the prior art. The thin film transistor 11 is controlled by the voltage Vs of scanning line for switching the statuses of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. The voltage Vd of the data line is applied to a liquid crystal 12 located between a pixel electrode 131 and a common electrode 132 for changing the alignment condition of the liquid crystal 12 and further controlling the light penetrating degree of the liquid crystal molecules 12. Thus, the emissive intensity from a light source 14 at the back of the liquid crystal display will occur change while the light reaches to the eyes of a user for achieving the display effect of the changing in light and shade. The storage capacitance 15 is used for reinforcing the device characteristics.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display is formed by producing a lot of arrays constructed by the unit circuit as shown in FIG. 1 on a display panel. However, some defects in the thin film transistor or the connecting line are possible to occur by mistake or through carelessness. The defects will cause a portion of pixel points in the liquid crystal display cannot be operated normally and further seriously affect the image quality of the liquid crystal display. For ruling out the problems caused by the point or line defects, a repair circuit structure is established in the layout of the current thin film transistor liquid crystal display.
FIG. 2A is a top view illustrating a structure of a point defect repair circuit according to the prior art. A repair region 21 is located on a portion of a scanning line 221 overlapped with a portion of a pixel electrode 222 as shown in FIG. 2A. When a thin film transistor 20 is damaged, which results in the pixel point occur the glow point, the laser is applied to the repair region 21 for welding the scanning line 221 and the pixel electrode 222 together to form a common electric potential condition. Thus, the pixel point will not occur apparent glow point for achieving the repairing action.
FIGS. 2B-2C are a top view and a sectional view of a structure of a line defect repair circuit according to the prior art. FIG. 2B illustrates a line defect repair circuit locates between a thin film transistor array 20 and an external control circuit 27. As shown in FIG. 2C, a first metal layer 23 and a second metal layer 24 are electrically connected to a conducting structure 25, respectively. An insulating layer 26 is located between the first metal layer 23 and a second metal layer 24 for insulation. When a defect occurs in a region 251 of the conducting structure 25, a laser is applied to weld a region of the insulating layer 26 which is in contact with the first metal layer 23 and the second metal layer 24 at the same time. Upon the region of the insulating layer 26 is broken by the laser, the first metal layer 23 and the second metal layer 24 are fused to form a region 28 for efficiently achieving the repairing action.
For typical technology, the point or line defect can be detected when the thin film transistor array is finished. The defect can be welded from the front side by a laser having a wavelength of green spectrum for repairing. However, some defects cannot be detected in this stage or occurred in the following stages. At this moment, the upper glass substrate, the color filter and the liquid crystal have already formed on the thin film transistor array, so the color filter and the liquid crystal will be damaged if using a laser having a wavelength of green spectrum is employed for repairing the defect according to the prior art. Hence, generally, the product having the defect is not repaired and would be discarded as the inferior products. Thus, the yield will be decreased because of the defect problem.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a process to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display to avoid damaging both a color filter and a liquid crystal formed on the liquid crystal display.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display to reduce the inferior product occurred.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to propose a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display to improve the yield.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display, wherein the liquid crystal display includes a repair circuit structure, and at least one color filter and a liquid crystal formed on a front thereof. The process includes steps of (a) providing a laser having a wavelength of infrared spectrum, and (b) welding the repair circuit from a back of the liquid crystal display by the laser to repair the defect.
Certainly, the repair circuit can be a point defect repair circuit or a line defect repair circuit.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display, wherein the liquid crystal display includes a repair circuit structure, and at least one color filter and a liquid crystal formed on a front thereof. The process includes steps of (a) providing a laser, and (b) welding the repair circuit from a back of the liquid crystal display by the laser to repair the defect.
Preferably, the laser has a wavelength of infrared spectrum.
Certainly, the repair circuit can be a point defect repair circuit or a line defect repair circuit.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a process for repairing a defect applied in producing a liquid crystal display, wherein the liquid crystal display includes a repair circuit structure, and at least one color filter and a liquid crystal formed on a front thereof. The process includes steps of (a) providing a laser having a wavelength of infrared spectrum, and (b) welding the repair circuit by the laser to repair the defect.
Preferably, the laser performed in the welding step is from a back of the liquid crystal display.
Certainly, the repair circuit can be a point defect repair circuit or a line defect repair circuit.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: